


Coffee Time

by StayWritten



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Sassy Minho, shy I.N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayWritten/pseuds/StayWritten
Summary: Jeongin has been trying to work the nerve to ask you out for about a month, maybe today’s the day
Relationships: Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Coffee Time

It was like clockwork. **  
**

Every single day your cute mystery boy would come in at 2pm. You’d get to watch him come up to the counter and shyly order, then sit at the corner table with his laptop as he drank his large ice americano. The coffee shop you worked at was on the outskirts of town, surrounded by a dozen other popular cafe’s, which made for a pretty empty afternoon. But he was the warm ray of sunshine that always brightened up your day. 

Jeongin, was his name. 

On the weekdays he was usually out within thirty minutes, but during the weekends he’d spend an hour or two there. On the days he did stay he would be watching a movie on his laptop, always making sure to turn it toward you see you can see and read the subtitles from the counter. it was simple, but you cherished it. 

Other times he’d bring his school work, and it was so cute when he’d get stuck because he’d just chew on his pencil nervously. He’d never ask for help but he had a tendency of just looking around vacantly when he was confused and since you were never busy you’d always offer to help. 

And on occasion he’d just bring a book, he’d flip through the first few pages but always ended up singing to himself. And when he did that you’d turn down the speaker just to hear his sweet voice. 

He was undeniably charming. Those gorgeous dimples, his handsome cheekbones, his sexy Busan accent that’d slip out when he got excited and your favorite feature, how his eyes would disappear like a Fennec fox when he smiled or laughed.

You didn’t spend a lot of time together, but it was just enough. 

* * *

Enough to miss him when he wasn’t there. You leaned against the counter, resting your head on your hand wondering if the bad weather was keeping him away. It was almost thirty minutes past the hour and he still hadn’t shown. It’d been a solid month and he was **always** on time. Your frown deepened as you gazed at the door. 

“Maybe he’s not coming today” your coworker, Minho laughed while wiping the counter.

“Don’t say that” you whined. 

He scoffed. “Ah yes, I’d hate for you to miss a day of flirting where he comes in and he’s like _‘Oh I’ll have an ice’_ , and then you interrupt him by saying ‘ _ice americano’_ like it’s a surprise because the dude only orders one thing and you both laugh awkwardly and get all red and shit” his tone mocking as he rolled his eyes. “You guys flirt like awkward middle schoolers. Like there’s **no one here** , make a move, ask him out, do something.”

“Hey!” you groaned. “We’re not **that** awkward”

“The most exciting thing that’s happened was when you both reached for a napkin. That was practically foreplay for you wasn’t it?”

“You’re disgusting” you crossed your arms over your chest defensively. “And besides Minho, I don’t even know if he’s interested in me”

“Ok first off, our coffee fucking sucks. Have you ever wondered why there’s literally no one here?” he gestured to the empty cafe. “And secondly, remember that one time I worked register because you were organizing coffee in the back? Well he just stood there, looking around until you came to the front” he groaned. “Like he doesn’t even have to order, we know what he wants”

“Large iced americano” you chimed

“No idiot, he wants you”

“Apparently not because he’s not here” you frowned. 

The whole day came and went and your cute stranger never came. You and Minho were cleaning, preparing to close when the door swung open. Minho pushed the mop around the floor, not bothering to look back. “We’re closed, I already cleaned the coffee machine but there’s a cafe across the street that closes in twenty minu-” he looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Oh well well well. Lover boy”

“Hey…” Jeongin waived awkwardly. “Is…” he stopped himself losing his nerves. Honestly, the whole day was him losing his nerves. He told himself that he if didn’t ask you out today then he should stop coming here since it had been an entire month and he hadn’t made much progress. 

His nerves got the best of him this afternoon and he flaked, especially since he didn’t want to ask you out while you were on the clock. That was borderline on harassment. But off the clock, you could at least feel free to reject him properly. 

“Here to ask out the coffee house princess?” Minho teased, wiggling his eyebrows. “Here take some advice from your neighborhood Hyung’ he touched his chest proudly. “You can’t beat around the bush, you gotta just go for it. Be sure of yourself” he winked “And use protection”

“I was just gonna ask her out for dinner” Jeongin’s eyes widened, flustered at the sudden teasing. “But she’s just so pretty and every time I look at her I just…” he sighed covering the growing redness on his face. 

“Come on, you came all the way here, trust me she wants to go out with you.”

“Minho can you help me with-” you stopped when you walked out from the back and looked back and forth between the two of them. “Jeongin hi” you smiled waiving “Wait-He didn’t say anything weird did he?”

“No…Kinda...but not really” Jeongin fiddled with his sleeves, shyly avoiding eye contact with you because he knew he couldn’t do it without blushing.

“Of course I didn’t” Minho scoffed, feigning offense “Have some faith in me” he clapped “I’m gonna finish closing you can go”

“Really?” you eyed him suspiciously. “Why are you being nice.”

“I’m **always** nice” he grinned “Besides Jeongin, wanted to talk to you” he gently gave him a pat on the back “Didn’t you, Kid?”

“You did?” slipped off your apron, the grin growing on your face. “What’s up?” you grabbed your bag, slinging it over your shoulder. 

“Would you like to grab dinner?”

“I’d love that…”

As the two of you had a delicious dinner and were winding down for the night. You were almost surprised by how comfortable you were with him. It didn’t feel like a first date, and maybe it’s because you’d known him for a month.

Maybe it’s because you were so comfortable with him you didn’t feel pressure when you caught yourself giving him flirty little looks. He made it know that the attraction was mutual, and you weren’t just pining for him.

Jeongin took another bite of the brownie cake, and a bit of the frosting grazed his cheek. He licked some off of his lip, but there was just the tiniest amount that lingered.

You leaned across the table wiping the whipped cream off his cheek. “You made a mess” you smirked, licking the excess off your thumb.

He smirked taking your hand and bringing it back to his lips “And you missed a spot” his tongue darted out to lick the pad of your thumb making you blush. How dare he? How could he flip your flirty move into his? And now you were flustered, turned on, and excited all in one go.

You pulled your hand back pouting, refusing to lose to him and trying to think of your next move when he shyly looked at you from behind his beer bottle. Was this seriously the same kid from a second ago? Because suddenly he looked so shy. “Can I confess something?”

“Should I be scared?” you quirked a brow. 

“No…” his eyes wandered “I like you a lot, and I wanna see you again...like regularly, but not like a customer/employee thing but more like a dating thing...if you’re interested”

“I like you too” you grinned. “That was a really cute confession” 

He laughed nervously. “I kinda have one more confession…” you looked up at him expectantly. “I actually hate coffee...like a lot.” he sighed “Ice americano taste like dirt and water”

“Oh my god” you laughed, holding your stomach and throwing your head back “I’m gonna cry” you giggled, wiping the tiny tears that pricked your eyes. “You ordered the same thing every day, why didn’t you just order something else?”

“Alright well since I’m confessing, I was passing the cafe by chance because I had a group project and the kid lived over here and well...I saw you from the window and honestly, I don’t know who I thought I was when I walked in there trying to get your number” he fiddled with the beer bottle. “I got nervous and just ordered the americano because it was the only coffee drink I knew...I don’t even drink it, I tried and like I sip it and stuff but it’s just so bitter" he stuck his tongue out in disgust just thinking about it. “And..the cafe’s actually pretty far from my house so I had to commute”

“Jeongin you come everyday!” your eyes widened as you laughed. 

“I figured if I asked out suddenly that would be really weird so I thought if I became a regular then maybe I stood a chance...and even though I failed and didn’t ask you out I liked hanging out there” he groaned covering his face. “I’m a loser aren’t I?”

“You’re so cute, what am I gonna do?” you laughed. “You’re seriously so cute” 

He peaked at you through his fingers. “I haven’t blown it?”

“Not at all” You gently grabbed his hand “Don’t hide your handsome face, I wanna see you~” you gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “Any other confessions?”

“I really want to kiss you right now”

“Then please do” you smiled as he leaned in across the table, pressing his lips into yours for a sweet chaste kiss. You could feel his smile against your mouth as he pecked you a few more times. “Jeongin..?”

“Hm?” he pulled back, gazing at your dreamily.

“You got whipped cream on your shirt” you giggled, pointing out the stain on his button-up, before handing a few napkins to him. He may not have been the smoothest guy, but he didn’t need to be to make your heart flutter. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Jeongin because I love this sweet boy >///<
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr (same handle) for all of my writing, as I update there first and it is my main platform


End file.
